Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical conductor for aeronautical applications.
Description of Related Art
This type of conductor exists and has already been patented. Mention may for example be made of patent application U.S. 2010/0096162 A1, which relates to a lightweight aluminum/copper composite conductor.
Divided-core conductors are generally made up of several layers of elementary strands. The number of these layers, their makeup, their construction and the direction in which they are assembled, as well as the profile and diameter of each strand, are the key elements that determine the conducting cross section of the conductor.
Conductors for electric cables according to the invention, which are particularly well suited to aeronautical applications, have improved performance in terms of electrical conduction and mechanical strength, while still being lightweight.